1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket for use with a wrench or the like to turn bolts and nuts, and more particularly, to a constant force socket, which enables the user to apply a constant torsional force to the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular torsion tools include two types, namely, the conventional mechanical types and the electronic types. These two different types of torsion tools have different prices and are for different applications. Regular sockets for use with torsion tools do not provide an applied force or torsional force control function. Ease of use is the only function of conventional sockets. When in use, a socket works as an adapter between the torsion tool (wrench or power hand tool) and the workpiece (screw bolt or not). During use, the control and maintenance of applied force are completely decided by the user. However, it is difficult to get the information of the margin of safety of every product from the assembly line. An electronic torsion tool (for example, an electronic wrench) can only measure the amount of force applied at each time. It cannot control the amount of applied force, or keep the applied force within a constant range.
A conventional socket is to be sued with a torsion tool to lock/unlock a bolt or nut. However, the locking force is determined subject to the user's feeling. Excessively high locking force may cause damage to the workpiece. Insufficient locking force cannot lock the workpiece positively.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional socket for use with a torsion tool to turn a bolt or nut. This structure of socket may be made in different sizes to fit different bolts and nuts. However, this structure of socket cannot control the applied torsional force.